The Servant
by RosySniper
Summary: I'm famous in the worst way possible, everyone wants me dead. Well, not everyone, some people come to me if they want someone else dead, and I'm the best in the business.


I was sitting in my apartment in Mistral; it was a completely normal day. Then my scroll beeped. I looked down to see a coded message addressed to Sinon, that was the name I gave to my clients, no one could know my real name, no one in my work life knew me as Cherry Chalice. Not again! Can't she at least give me an evening? Plugging my scroll into my laptop, I quickly ran the decoding software on the message. There wasn't a lot of information, just a name. Moon Parish, that's how it always was with Cinder.

Standing up I walked into the bathroom. Moving to stand in front of the mirror, I looked at myself. I had green eyes and short brown hair and wasn't that tall, but I didn't mind - it was hard to be a tall assassin. Why do I keep doing jobs for this "Cinder"? Just talking to her seems to have scared away all of my other clients. Well, at least she pays well.

Looking at my reflection again I decided to change up my appearance. I closed my eyes and channeled my semblance. When I opened my eyes again I had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, deciding this wasn't enough I gave myself a scar running from the right tip of my nose and running down to my chin, barely missing the left tip of my mouth. Pulling out my scroll I dialed Cinder and put it on speaker.

"What do you want?" Cinder said, her voice slightly echoing around the bathroom.

"Yo, Cin, I'm gonna need more than a name," I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice, "I need to at least know what Dusting kingdom they're in."

"They're in Vale. I'll send you more information when you get there."

"Fine, but you're paying for the trip."

"I already have." And with that, she hung up. What a wealth of information she is. Leaving my apartment, I took the elevator down to the garage and I got in my car. Driving down to the airport was a boring affair; the only thing that was even remotely exciting was that my favorite song came on the radio. When I got there I found a parking spot in a nearby parking garage that was two blocks away and walked the rest of the way. Walking into the airport I bought a one-way ticket to Vale under the name of Scarlet Green. I got onto the flight without incident, other than multiple whistles and calls in my direction.

"Ah, Vale," I said as a walked out of the airport, "the only kingdom where you can freeze and overheat at the same time." I pulled out my scroll and sent a message to Cinder.

[Sinon]: I think you're doing this just so you have an excuse to talk to me.

[Cinder]: Don't be foolish.

[Sinon]: So, where is that information? Kind of need it, unless you want to pay extra?

[Cinder]: I'll send it to you once you reach your hotel. You're staying at the Sapphire Hotel, by the way. I put the reservation under the name Rayven Arana.

[Sinon]: There you go again, making me talk to you.

I waited a couple of minutes and once I was sure she wasn't planning on texting back I put my scroll in my pocket and hailed a cab.

"Sapphire Hotel, please," I said as I got in.

"Sure thing," the driver said with a slight Atlesian accent, "What brings you to Vale?"

"Business trip," I replied, telling a half-truth.

"Ah, what is it you do?"

"Oh, this and that." The conversation drifted into silence at this point. The silence continued until he pulled up in front of one of the biggest hotels I had ever seen. Getting out, I thanked the driver, got my bags from the trunk, and walked towards the main desk.

"Reservation for Rayven Arana?" I said politely, walking up.

"One second." The receptionist said, typing away. "Yep, room 415. Here is your key," she slid a card across the desk, "and thank you for choosing Sapphire."

I smiled at her, took the key, and walked towards the elevators. As soon as I was in the elevator I took out my scroll again.

[Sinon]: Alright, I'm at the hotel. What's my next checkpoint?

[Cinder]: Do the job, there's a folder in the room.

The elevator stopped. I found the folder in a random drawer in the wardrobe. Opening the folder I found a profile giving me their height, weight, eye color, pretty much everything about them. I took a long look at the picture attached. This bronze-skinned woman has a moody feel about her. Standing tall, she had narrow shoulders and long arms, a slender torso, and strong legs. Her dark brown hair was hip length and straight and was pulled into a ponytail. She has a narrow face, a rounded jaw, and rosy cheeks. Her eyebrows are neat, and her narrow, tired eyes are dark brown. Her nose was large and she had thin lips. All in all, she did not look like someone named Moon.

* * *

I looked down the sights of my rifle. I was on top of a parking garage, the top floor was just above the 3rd floor of the apartment complex across the street. Her window was open, that was a mistake. Here we go. The gun kicked, and the usual report was silenced by the long suppressor on the end. I lay there for a minute, steading my breath. I moved into a sitting position and pulled out a pad of lined paper, taking out a pen I wrote 'Moon Parish'. Standing up I walked to my car, unloaded my rifle and put it in the trunk. Getting in the car myself, I drove back to the hotel. When I got there I sent my client a single word: done.


End file.
